


Dining In

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammond holds a 'Dining In'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dining In

**Author's Note:**

> For the sjficathon. Sio, I hope you're a Dan & Jan fan, if not...well, enjoy it anyway!
> 
> For pixiesio, who if I remember correctly, requested Janet, humor and smut! I'm not sure where the D/J and angst came from, but it is what is is. ;-) 
> 
> Originally posted June 2005.

DINING IN

"No! I just don't think I can do it, Sam."

"What?" Sam asked, trying not to let her exasperation show in her voice. "Wear your Mess Dress or go to the dinner with Daniel?"

Janet tugged at the tab tucked under her collar. She frowned in the mirror and then sighed heavily, sending the ruffles over her chest bouncing. "The whole thing...this ridiculous blouse...I'm a doctor!"

"You're also in the Air Force." Sam glanced at her own reflection in the mirror. She kind of liked getting dressed up in her Dress Mess, which probably was a symptom of something she really didn't want to investigate too deeply. "This is the first 'Dining In' Hammond has held since we've been here. When I was in DC, it seemed like every month I was pulling out my Dress Mess and heading to some fancy hotel ballroom for a cardboard chicken dinner."

Janet didn't look too convinced. 

"At least, it's at the Broadmoor," Sam added, almost as an afterthought after her comment about the hotel food. "I was there last year for a wedding reception and the food was good." 

"I couldn't really give a rat's ass about the food!" her friend grumped. Janet pivoted and stood in profile to the full-length mirror, pressing her hand over her stomach. "I have the feeling if I eat anything, I'll pop the button on this skirt."

"You look fine, Jan. Honest."

"Hmmphh...easy for you to say. You're tall. This short jacket, combined with the long skirt and these blasted ruffles, makes me look even shorter—and pudgy!" she wailed.

Sam looked critically at her friend, not sure why she was complaining so much. She looked nice in the formal outfit, her hair pinned up, with several strategically placed curls apparently tumbling free and framing her face. "You look fine." Sam shook her head, there had to be something else going on. "What's really going on, Janet?"

Janet's glare faded and she seemed to wilt. "Sam, I've seen my date naked," she groaned, slumping down onto the bed.

Sam just refrained from replying, "So have I", given that even Janet didn't know that she and the Colonel were...involved. And besides, he wasn't really her 'date', but as SG-1, they would be sitting at the same table...and if they happened to go home together? Well, they were nothing, if not discreet. 

"Well, Janet...you are the base doctor." The look she got with that comment was best ignored, Sam decided. Sitting down on the bed next to her friend, Sam put her arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. "It'll be okay. You've seen all of us naked and still manage to look us in the face."

That earned her a slightly self-conscious smile. "I must sound like an idiot."

Sam stood then. "No, you sound like someone who's nervous about their first date."

"First date," she grimaced. "God, I’m too old to be going on a first date."

Sam shrugged. "Well, look at it this way then. You're just doing a friend a favor and accompanying him to a banquet where he's going to be given the Exemplary Civilian Service Award." 

Janet actually smiled then. "It's nice, isn't it? That Hammond put him up for the award?"

"It's a high honor," Sam agreed. "And no one deserves it more than Daniel does." Especially after the last year, Sam thought. Daniel had basically brokered the Goa'uld-Earth treaty and then to lose Sha're.... She shook her head; he'd been through so much, she was glad that he was finally moving forward with his life and seeing someone more appropriate than an alien with a less-than-desirable past life. Well, as appropriate as dating your doctor could be. 

Be careful there, Pot, Sam chided herself, given the fact that she was dating—and more—her commanding officer. Sometimes love did conquer all, and even if Janet and Daniel didn't get any further than just being friends, she couldn't help but wish they would each find at least half the joy she'd found with Jack. 

The doorbell rang and Janet gave her a panicked look, jumping up. "Where are my shoes?"

Sam picked the box up from the dresser and handed them to the flustered doctor. "Here," she said briskly. "You put your shoes on, I'll get the door."

"Sam?"

She paused in the doorway. 

"I kind of didn't tell him that we were giving you a lift," Janet blurted out in a tumbled rush.

Sam refrained from rolling her eyes. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. And don't you two worry about after the banquet." She winked, "I'll find my own way home!"

"Sam!" Janet wailed. 

Sam ignored her friend, waving her hand as she left the bedroom. The doorbell rang again before she reached it. Opening the door, she saw Daniel standing there, the only sign that he was surprised at seeing her, a slight blink behind his glasses.

"Daniel," she said easily, stepping back. "Come in."

"Ah...Sam, I wasn't expecting to see you here...."

"Oh well, about that. I told Janet I'd help her get ready—all those pesky medals and all, you know—and she didn't think you'd mind if I caught a ride with you two to the hotel."

"I see," he frowned slightly.

"Don't worry," she added hurriedly. "I'm going to take a taxi home."

If anything, his expression became more confused and Sam sighed silently. As much as she liked Daniel, Sam knew Janet had her work cut out for her with him. Closing the door behind him, she directed him to the living room. It was weird, she got this strange feeling during the almost awkward silence that ensued, that this must've been how her father felt whenever one of her dates had come to pick her up.

"You like nice, Daniel." It broke the silence—plus, she meant it. He did look nice in the black tuxedo. 

"You too," he said, looking over his shoulder at her as he wandered the living room, idly picking up one of the books on the coffee table. He flipped through a few pages and then set it down, looking at her. "I take it this is what female officers wear to formal functions?"

Sam pirouetted for him. "It's called 'Dress Mess'."

He smiled. "Quite...descriptive. What about the men?"

"Same thing, minus the skirt and ruffles, of course."

"Of course."

"Where's Cassie?" Daniel asked, looking around the living room as if he expected to find her lurking behind the sofa.

"Spending the night with a friend."

"Ah..." he murmured. 

"Daniel." Janet breezed into the room. "My, don't you look nice."

Sam couldn't see any of the panicked, distraught woman that she'd left in the bedroom in the confident looking woman, smiling up at Daniel. It appeared that Janet had rediscovered her self-confidence—or was at least putting on a good front.

Daniel smiled and Sam suppressed a smile when he preened a bit, his posture becoming straighter, his chest automatically expanding. When he shot his cuffs, she had to turn her back and cover her mouth to stifle her chuckle. She wondered if she should have been offended that he hadn't responded to her the same way, but then decided she should be happy he hadn't. After all, he was her friend and to be honest, the thought of him as anything more kind of squicked her out. Kissing Daniel...no, she couldn't even wrap her mind around it. 

"Sam?"

"Oh, sorry." She started, whipping around and hoping she didn't look too guilty, given the weird track her thoughts had just taken. Janet and Daniel were both looking at her, Janet with her arm firmly linked with Daniel's, Sam noted. 

"Are you ready?" Janet asked.

"Just let me get my purse." Daniel and Janet were already out the door before she had grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter. And by the time she reached Daniel's car, he had opened the door and helped Janet into the front seat—leaving her to climb into the back seat of the SUV on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack O'Neill had forgotten how much he hated getting dressed up in his Mess Dress. Studs were bad enough...but the cummerbund and suspenders? Not to mention the bow tie. Adopting a nonchalant pose, he tried to glance in one of the mirrors in the lobby of the hotel without really appearing to be looking. As far as he could tell, his tie still looked straight. The hotel lobby was a relatively busy place on a Saturday night, and Jack just wished a few more military people would arrive, so he wouldn't feel so out of place and conspicuous in his formal uniform. 

And of course, when a certain female military officer arrived, he'd feel even better. Jack tried not to pace too restlessly while he waited, and fortunately, a dark blue van pulled up in front of the hotel. Captain Reynolds and several other officers emerged from the van, along with Teal'c. The burly Jaffa was dressed in a tuxedo and Jack didn't even want to think about what it had taken to find one that fit his massive frame. He looked fairly impressive, and on anyone else the black beret he wore to cover his tattoo would have been too much, but somehow Teal'c managed to carry it off.

"Reynolds, Jones," Jack greeted several of the officers as they passed by him. "Teal'c, looking good."

Teal'c inclined his head in the traditional Jaffa greeting and then ruined it by tugging on his bow tie. "This is a most...interesting form of dress, O'Neill."

"Yeah, don't I know it," he muttered, resisting the urge to tug on his bow tie. 

"Are you coming?" Teal'c asked, while the rest of the officers trooped past them.

"I think I'll hang out here a bit longer, wait for Daniel and Carter."

"Very well," Teal'c nodded. 

Jack chose to ignore the knowing look in Teal'c's eye. As far as anyone else knew—or suspected—he was just waiting for the rest of his team. And if part of that team was a sexy, blonde scientist for whom he'd finally risked it all, then that was no one's business but their own. That they treaded a very fine line, Jack acknowledged. He didn't deserve the trust she put in him, especially after what had happened during the last six months. But it was also what had happened that had finally broken down the barriers between them.

His three month 'sabbatical' on Edora and brief relationship with Laira had, somewhat ironically, opened his eyes to what he was missing on Earth—and what he could have if he had the guts to take it. Of course, it hadn't been easy or straightforward, especially given the first assignment Hammond had given him after he'd returned. After his apparent betrayal and retirement, it had taken time to regain his team's trust and along the way of regaining Carter's trust, he'd gained something more—her love.

There was still a lot he didn't understand about their relationship, or why she would even consider risking her career for him. But he'd long ago given up on trying to understand a lot of stuff about Carter and had decided to simply accept what they had—for as long it lasted. And he hoped it would last a long, long time, because he really couldn’t imagine his life without her.

And speaking of her...there she finally was, getting out of Daniel's SUV, displaying a tantalizing glimpse of leg as she emerged out of the back seat. This was the first time he'd seen her in her formal uniform and she looked so cool and beautiful, he felt himself automatically start to harden just looking at her. Of course, that happened a lot around her, so he was used to it—and used to hiding his response. But, he could tell already, it was going to be a very long evening before he could finally peel her out of her Dress Mess and sample the delicacies that lay beneath it.

Jack waited patiently inside the hotel as Daniel gave the keys to the valet and then watched in amusement as he escorted Fraiser into the hotel, his hand held protectively at her back. Sam followed behind them, her eyes meeting his and she winked.

So maybe Sam was right, Jack mused, ignoring her wink. Maybe there was a spark of something between Fraiser and Daniel. He just smiled benignly, however, and greeted the couple. "Daniel, Doc."

"Colonel."

"Jack." Daniel and Fraiser paused, with Daniel looking around the elegant hotel lobby. "Where is everyone else?"

"Already gone back to the banquet room."

"Ah." Daniel looked around the lobby with his usual confused archaeologist look. "So, ah...which way?"

"I've got you covered, Daniel." Jack grinned at Daniel and Fraiser. "Just follow me." Glancing over his shoulder, he asked, "You with us Carter?"

"Got your six, sir." 

His eyes narrowed at her saucy reply, but her expression was nothing but respectful—except for the slight twinkle he saw in her eyes. "Right," he muttered, deciding he would be better off to just ignore her for now. They still had the whole evening to get through. "Follow me." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As far as these affairs went, Sam thought this was one of the better ones she'd attended. At least the officers and enlisted personnel were people she actually knew and worked with on a daily basis. And it was for a special occasion—to honor Daniel. Hammond's staff had done a fine job—as had the hotel. It wasn't a big affair, the small banquet room was friendly and inviting, the sixty or so people attending spread around eight tables. Classical music mixed nicely with the sounds of people laughing and talking. The string trio playing in one corner of the room looked too young to be in the Air Force, even though their uniforms identified them as students from the Academy. 

There was a gorgeous bouquet of yellow roses as the centerpiece on each table and Sam knew she'd be fighting Janet for it when the night was over. That is if Janet could tear her eyes away from Daniel long enough to realize that the bouquet was missing. Sam glanced around their table. Besides her, the Colonel, Teal'c, Daniel and Janet, Hammond, Lieutenant Colonel Malcolm and, to everyone's surprise and appreciation, the Secretary of State was there to present the medal to Daniel. 

And she didn't know whether it was good or bad that the Colonel was sitting exactly opposite of her. He was enough of a distraction when he was sitting right next to her...but directly opposite? Malcolm was to her right and Teal'c to her left, neither of them very demanding conversationalists. Which gave her plenty of time to study her lover, something she never got tired of doing. 

That he was her lover was still something she was trying to get used to, along with the realization that she was willing to compromise her rank and position in the Air Force to be with him. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but not as uncomfortable as when he'd been trapped on Edora, or when she'd thought he was a traitor. Loving a man like him would never be easy. If she wanted comfortable, well then she had dated any number of men who could be considered 'comfortable'—dull, bland and totally boring when compared to the Colonel. But not one of them had ever had the power to touch her heart and soul the way Jack did. 

Taking a sip of the mellow Chardonnay that had been served with the meal, Sam tried to concentrate on the conversation going on around her, but her eyes were continually drawn back to Jack. She watched the way his large hands manipulated his knife and fork as he cut his steak, feeling warmth filling her when she remembered how those long, elegant fingers felt on her skin. Her eyes followed the piece of steak he speared with his fork; she watched helplessly as he opened his mouth and popped it in. She knew how that mouth felt against hers, how his tongue was both silky and rough, the smooth feel of his teeth. 

He caught her looking at him and the brief flare of fire in his eyes told her that he knew exactly what she was thinking. She blushed; looked down at her plate and hoped no one else at the table had seen the brief interchange. Sometimes it was harder than she expected, to act like nothing had changed between them. It wouldn't be long before they'd have to decide what was more important—the SGC or their relationship, because it wasn't getting any easier to keep it secret, if anything, it was harder. 

"Are you finished ma'am?" 

Sam looked up at the server hovering by her elbow and then glanced quickly around the table. Everyone else was finished. "Yes," she murmured, setting her knife and fork down over her half-eaten meal. She'd been too busy watching Jack to finish her steak, but she really didn't care. There would be coffee and dessert--and then the speeches would start.

Mercifully, the speeches were brief. And thankfully, only Hammond and the Secretary of State spoke—along with Daniel. He was succinct and humble—truly pleased to have been awarded such a high honor and dedicating it to Sha're. Sam glanced at Janet, wondering what her reaction would be to that, but her only sign of emotion was a few tears glistening in her eyes. 

The evening wrapped up quickly after that and it was relatively early when everyone started to leave. Sam snagged the table decoration—Janet didn't even notice. Sam wasn't sure if it was because all her attention was focused on Daniel or the three glasses of wine she'd had at dinner. But it was obvious, the doctor was feeling pretty mellow.

Their small group joined the line of people leaving the banquet room, Sam following along behind Daniel and Janet. She knew the Colonel was right behind her, but he was talking to Hammond and not paying any attention to her. Upon reaching the lobby, the various groups eventually sorted themselves out and Sam found herself waiting with Daniel and Janet while the valet brought Daniel's SUV up.

"Sam, let us give you a ride home," Daniel offered. 

"No, really," Sam assured him. "I can take a taxi."

"No, we can't let you do that."

"Really Daniel, it's okay." Sam looked around quickly, the Colonel was standing at the valet desk and by the amused look on his face, she knew he was listening. She turned back to Daniel, almost getting lost amidst a flurry of movement and goodnights when the van carrying Teal'c and the other officers from the base pulled away.

"It's not a problem," Daniel persisted, ignoring the valet who had arrived and now stood patiently by his vehicle. 

"What's not a problem?" Jack asked, materializing at her side.

"Giving Sam a lift home."

"I thought you and the Doc were going out for drinks?"

"Well, we are...Sam can come with us."

Janet had been standing quietly behind Daniel, but when he said that, her eyes about popped out of her head and she shook her head 'no' emphatically. Normally, Sam would've laughed at her friend's panicked look, but she was starting to get annoyed with both of them. 

"No, Daniel," she insisted, a touch of aggravation coloring her voice. "Really, a taxi is fine. You and Janet go have some fun."

Daniel appealed to Jack next. "Jack?"

"Come on, Carter. I'll give you a lift."

Janet's face brightened considerably. "Are you sure?"

"It's not a problem."

Sam shook her head, they were talking about her like she wasn't here. And even though it was what she wanted, it still annoyed her. For Jack to drive her home was what they had actually planned to happen—but to have her friends think they were doing her a favor by insisting the Colonel drive her home made her feel guilty. 

"It's settled then!" Janet smiled brightly, catching Daniel's arm. "Come on, Daniel. The night's still young and I’m childless until morning!" 

"Have fun," she said to Daniel, having no sympathy for the mildly panicked look he'd gotten in his eyes with Janet's enthusiasm. And once Daniel was out of earshot on the other side of the SUV, she whispered in Janet's ear, "Don't hurt him too much."

Janet giggled. "Don't worry. I'm a doctor." She smiled broadly and winked as the valet helped her into the large SUV. 

"That's what I’m afraid of!" Sam muttered, stepping back as the valet shut the door and waving as the SUV drove off. Jack was right behind her, one large hand resting at the small of her back, steadying her. His touch sent the customary thrill to various parts of her anatomy and she looked around anxiously.

"Don't worry," he murmured, his breath brushing across her hair. "Everyone else is gone." Sam automatically took a step away from him, giving him a sideways look and just catching the brief frown that crossed his face. He looked like he was going to say something, but then the valet drove up with his truck.

The eager young man bounded out of the truck. "Sir, ma'am." He smiled and opened her door. 

"Thanks," she murmured, letting him help her in, balancing the bouquet on her lap. Jack tipped the young man and then got in, silently putting the big truck in gear and pulling out into traffic. Jack seemed to be concentrating on navigating through the unusually heavy Friday night traffic, so she gazed blankly out the window. The city lights and buildings flashing by until they gradually disappeared, apartment buildings and houses taking their place. 

She wasn't sure why, but some of the glow seemed to have worn off the evening. Sighing, she gave voice to her unsettled thoughts. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep secrets." Sam looked at Jack then. He kept his eyes on the road, but in the dim light of the dashboard, she saw his jaw tighten.

"Practice," was all he said.

She sighed again, ruffling her fingers over the roses in the bowl. "It's harder than I thought."

"Are you having second thoughts?" He did look at her then, his eyes connecting briefly with hers and then he turned his attention back to the road. His voice was so casual, it took a moment for the full implication to what he asked to sink in.

"God, no!" she said urgently, reaching out and touching his arm with what she hoped was a reassuring touch. When he didn't respond, she let her arm drop back down to her side. "It's just...tonight? I can't help but feel like I'm using them." She knew she wasn't explaining it well, but she fumbled on. "When they find out about us, what will they think? I know how I felt when we found out we'd been lied to about your mission to retrieve the stolen technology." She dared a quick glance at him, his profile remained impassive. "It wasn't a good feeling."

"I guess it depends on whether the long term goal is worth the momentary discomfort—and the risk." The truck stopped and she realized in surprise that they were already at her house. He didn't turn off the ignition, but turned and looked fully at her. His eyes were shadowed in the dim light and something more. "Whether we're worth the risk."

It was like a bucket of cold water in her face. This wasn't just about her and her qualms about keeping their relationship secret, this was about whether she accepted him—secrets and all. His insecurities were usually carefully hidden behind his cocky attitude and nonchalant demeanor. He had depths she had only just begun to explore and with unexpected insight, she realized his deception had cost him greatly. She didn't want her love to exact a similar toll.

"It wasn't until you were gone," she said slowly, referring to his stay on Edora, "that I realized how much I love you." She gave a mirthless laugh. "And I didn't stop loving you when you retired and walked through the Stargate back to her." It was harder than she thought, especially since she wasn't getting any kind of response from him. "I may not always be comfortable with what having a relationship with your means, but you're worth more to me than anything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack kept his face blank while waiting for her to reply, letting none of his fear show through. He'd known it was only a matter of time until Sam would grow tired of him—and the risks of being his lover. So he was caught off guard when instead of telling him it was over between them, she said she'd basically do anything for his love.

Relief as potent as his arousal whenever he was near her rushed through him. He shifted abruptly, turning and hauling her into his arms across the bench seat. He kissed her almost frantically, vaguely aware that she struggled not to spill the damn vase of flowers. 

"Inside," she gasped against his mouth, when they finally had to break apart for air. Her eyes were deep pools of desire and her red lips beckoned to him to continue plundering the sweetness of her mouth, but she was right. Making out like two hormonally driven teenagers in the front seat of his truck wasn't their style—and wasn't smart.

"I'll go park in back," he managed to reply, still highly conscious of the fact that his truck couldn't be seen parked in front of her house over night. She nodded, understanding flashing in her eyes and she fumbled one handed with the seat belt until he took pity on her and unfastened it for her. "Sam," he murmured, catching her chin for one last kiss.

Her smile was dazzling when he finally released her and the fist that had fastened around his heart relaxed a bit. "Don't be long," she purred. 

Jack growled and reached for her again, but she opened the door and slipped out. He watched her, almost mesmerized by the subtle sway of her hips, until she got to her front porch before putting the truck back in gear. Once she had the door safely open, he pulled around the corner and turned into the alley, parking safely behind Sam's house. 

She met him at the back door, tugging him inside and then aggressively backing him up against the door. Her hands threaded into his hair and he didn't protest when she pulled his head down, her mouth meeting his in an incendiary kiss. His hands went to her waist and he realized she had removed her jacket, his hands encountering the fine cotton of her blouse. Sliding his hands to her back and then lower, he pressed her tight against him and managed to wedge one of his legs between hers. Her long skirt didn't seem to restrict her movements too much, she was still able to rub herself urgently against his thigh, ratcheting the intensity up even further.

The kiss went on and on, both of them fighting for dominance until he finally broke it, dragging his mouth from hers. She whimpered, her hands tightening in his hair, trying to force his mouth back down on hers. He gently bracketed her wrists and when she released her grip in his hair, he acted. Instead of letting her go, he spun them around, pinning her against the door. Sam struggled for a moment, but he knew it was because she was annoyed that the tables had turned, not because she wanted to be free. 

Jack did release her hands and she growled with approval, and instead of grabbing his hair again, she grabbed for his carefully tied bow tie, pulling it free with one yank and sending it flying. His cummerbund was next; she tugged and pulled at it until it gave way. "Damn suspenders," she muttered irritably, their fingers colliding until they managed to get the tabs unfastened. Slipping the button on his trousers, she slid her hand down over his boxers and he groaned in approval when she stroked him firmly.

Her deliberate caresses sent him careening out of control and he fumbled hastily with the zip of her skirt. It gave way and he tugged it down, then pushed at her skirt, dimly aware that he heard material ripping. Her panties were next, removing them made infinitely easier by the fact that she wore thigh-hi stockings. He was momentarily distracted, running his hand slowly along her outer thigh just to feel the erotic contrast of the nylon and lace against his fingers and then the smooth, firm muscles of her hip and ass. But Sam had other ideas, because by that time she had managed to free his straining erection.

Just the slightest touch of her hand on him was almost more than he could take and he gritted his teeth. "Hang on," he rumbled, his hands fastening on her waist. Jack sensed her feet moving as she kicked clothing off, along with the thud of her shoes as they fell to the floor, and then her hands were on his shoulders. With a low grunt, he hefted her up, pressing her firmly against the door, her long, stocking clad legs wrapping around his waist. 

Widening his stance, he braced her against the door and groped between their bodies and guided his erection through her slick folds. He was relieved to find that even with minimal foreplay, she was still wet and ready for him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she buried her face in his neck.

"Jack," she pleaded, her voice husky in his ear.

"Just..." he grunted again and shifted a bit, "....there," before finally sliding into her.

"Yes," she hissed. Her legs tightened around him and he groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder when she gripped him with sweet contractions of her pelvic muscles. 

It was all the encouragement he needed. Jack pounded into her; dimly aware on some level that they weren't making love so much as they were mating. It was primal and he wasn't even going to try and analyze his compulsion to bind her to him. But god help him, as he felt the sharp nip of her teeth on his neck, he was already in her so deep and hard, there was no way out. 

Jack kept up a steady rhythm and it wasn't long before Sam started making those soft, breathy cries that told him she was close. Thrusting up sharply, he released his bruising grip on her left thigh and, with more luck than skill, managed to find her clitoris. She whimpered, her head falling back against the door with a thud while he effortlessly brought her to orgasm. Her sweet cries of pleasure satisfied something deep inside of him and he couldn't hold back any longer. Burying his face against her neck, his hips moved jerkily against hers as his release pulsed through him, his harsh cry of pleasure muffled in her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Incredible ecstasy still pulsed through her when she felt him come, his large body shuddering against hers and pressing her hard against the door. Sam continued to cling to him tightly, absorbing the tremors of pleasure that flowed through their joined bodies. His chest moved raggedly against hers and he groaned softly when she nipped lightly at his shoulder. She was starting to feel the strain in her arms and legs and knew Jack had to be feeling it too, so she let her legs start to slide down his hips. He grumbled a bit, nuzzling into her neck, but she felt his grip start to loosen.

With excruciating slowness he let her slide down his body and she couldn't stop the soft whimper when he eased out of her. Even though she was replete with pleasure, it still sent a weary thrill of sensation through her. Once she was back on her feet, he pulled free and looked down at her. His face was relaxed, his hair sticking out in random spikes from her hands. 

"Are you staying?" she murmured. She hated the slight hint of uncertainty in her voice. His eyes narrowed and he frowned and she knew he wasn't pleased with her question.

"Of course," he replied, only a slight hint of irritation in his voice. And then he added, "If you want me to."

"I don't want to presume," she replied mildly.

"It's your right." This time, the annoyance came through loud and clear.

"Did you just confirm that we have a relationship, Jack O'Neill?" She said it with an easy smile, even though her stomach was twisted into a million knots.

"Hell, yes," he rumbled. "What the hell else would you call it?"

The knots in her stomach slowly unraveled and she smiled, letting the love shine in her eyes. "I wouldn't call it anything else."

"Good. Then it's official."

"Well, I’m glad that's settled then." Slipping out of his arms, she picked up her skirt and panties. Vividly aware that his eyes were on her, she put a little more sway into her hips as she walked away from him, down the hall. She paused halfway down and looked back over her shoulder at him. "You coming?"

His face was in the shadows, but she heard his smirk. "Oh, I hope so."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, do you think we were too obvious?" Daniel asked, taking Janet's hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor.

"Well, since they think we don't know, I doubt it." Janet chuckled, slipping into his arms. "I really thought for a minute she was going to accept!" She wasn't much of a dancer, and had been surprised when they'd ended up at a club with a dance floor, but right now she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to be in Daniel's arms. And when he started moving her effortlessly across the dance floor, she was pleased to discover that she wasn't falling over her feet—or his.

"Thank god Jack showed up when he did," he commented dryly. 

Janet moved closer, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm glad they finally came to their senses."

Daniel's arms tightened around her and she felt his cheek against her hair; they were barely moving now, just slowly swaying to the sultry music. Janet let her eyes drift shut and stopped thinking about Sam and Jack, concentrating instead on how nice it was to be in Daniel's arms—even if it was only because they were dancing. And then her earlier panic, the whole ordeal of the ruffles and dining in was worth it when Daniel murmured low in her ear.

"They're not the only ones."

THE END


End file.
